Teen Boy Squad
|image = Image:tbs.jpg |imagewidth = 400 |caption = From left to right: Jim Hawkins of Treasure Planet, Sokka of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Hiccup of How to Train Your Dragon. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Teen Boy Squad, TBS |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = ...they're all about 15? |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, The Language of Derp }} is on a boat, don't you ever forget! THIS PAGE IS SERIOUSLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION Characters Hiccup *Original Canon: Dreamwork's How To Train Your Dragon *Main Page *Mun: Blu Jim *Original Canon: Disney's Treasure Planet *Main Page *Mun: Kat Sokka *Original Canon: Nickelodeon's Avatar: The Last Airbender *Main Page *Mun: Katu Background on the Boat Teen Boy Squad is a group of three guys who ended up becoming best friends via shenanigans and Sokka Deciding That It Was So. It started out when Sokka and Jim arrived on the same day; they ended up staring at the fire on Deck 11 until they sort of bonded, and then serious stuff happens to Sokka and he and Jim bond more. When Hiccup shows up, it all sort of snowballs from there... Character Arcs and Plots Have some vague descriptions until I actually write the summaries! Arrivals and Aquaintences. Jim and Sokka's arrival. More Dire Than You Would Think. Sokka's losing an arm, Jim and Glaukir helping him. Gideon's Sleepover, That Poor Guy. Sokka meets Hiccup. Meeting the Princess. Jim gets burned by Azula. That Time Sokka Got Eaten By A Fish. The Isle Des Saphir event. The Suitcase Fort of Solitude. Jim finds out about Sokka's dad, and HUFFS about it Let Me Talk To My Not-Friends. Hiccup has an epiphany. And On That Day. Sokka dies. The boys find out. Jim Has An Emotion. Jim gets hurt, the boys find out. |D The Breaking Point. Nightmares and Secrets. As Of Yet Unnamed Snow Adventures. Fun and Apologies. Katu's Teen Boy Squad Playlist (main themes of the guys in bold. the page will be updated periodically. based, of course, entirely upon Katu's opnion, ha ha.) Falling for the First Time by the Barenaked Ladies (One of the Teen Boy Squad Theme Songs) Details in the Fabric by Jason Mraz (A theme for several events in their time on the boat.) Haiku by Tally Hall (A theme for Sokka) One Little Slip By The Barenaked Ladies (A theme for the boys, but especially Hiccup.) The Sporting Life by The Decemberists (A general theme.) There's a Class For This by Cute is What We Aim For (A general theme.) Stand Out by Tevin Campbell (A theme for the boys.) A Song for a Friend by Jason Mraz (A theme for the boys and their various character arcs.) Down To Earth by Peter Gabriel (A theme for Jim.) Proud of Your Boy by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken (A theme for the boys, but especially for Jim.) I Need a Holiday by Scouting for Girls (A theme for the Isle Des Saphir event. F.U.N. Song from Spongbob Squarepants ''(Blame 2:00 AM Teen Boy Squad chat.) Always Know Where You Are by BB Mak (A theme for the boys, but especially for Jim.) The World You're In from the Romeo x Juliet OST (A theme for some of their sweeter logs. Yes. Sweeter. You know what, shut up, Sokka has '''two' girlfriends.)'' I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik (A theme for Jim.) Help! by The Beatles (A theme for the boys.) Kawaranai Mono by Hanako Oku (A theme for the boys.) Life is Wonderful by Jason Mraz (A theme for the angst.) Into the Ocean by Blue October (though I've got an acoustic cover) (A theme for Sokka's Swimming Adventures.) Little Wonders by Rob Thomas (A theme for the boys, but especially The Breaking Point log. Yes, yes, I just named it that. No take-backsies.) A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz (A theme for the boys.) This Feeling, an OC Remix of "Victory!" from the Phoenix Wright Games A theme for their happy logs. Dear Mun threads be updated RANDOM THINGS ilikeboytouching (3:05 am): jim: /enters room sokka: Heelloooooo~ /ROSE IN TEETH jim: ..../leaves very quickly hiccup: /walking up Hey, Jim, what's-- jim: no. /continues leaving hiccup: /shrugs and enters room sokka: /totally unfazed by jim leaving Helloooooooooo /ROSE STILL IN TEETH hiccup: ..../leaves quickly )]] Category:Treasure Planet Category:Avatar the Last Airbender Category:How to Train Your Dragon